Icy Cases
This is a series of adventures after Elsa joins the PAW Patrol. It's seasons are going to have 26 episodes. Most of the episode ideas were from Moose513, so most of the credit goes to him. Thank you for giving me these ideas for my wonderful series. Overview Elsa is chosen as the new Frozen-themed Search and Rescue pup for the PAW Patrol when she helps Chase on a mission, along with her Ice Powers. But, trouble arises in the two pups' relationship. Steel's Ice Missiles have drilled thmselves into Chase's stomach, causing side affects and Elsa's powers are becoming stronger and dangerous. Besides Steel, there are some more villians they need to face. Ingrid, Elsa and Chase's evil aunt, Forte, and evil Gerrman shepherd that was accidentally turned into an organ by Elsa, and Allison Drake III and her hound dog Crawford. With the help from their PupPals, they'll need to capture these new villians and get Elsa's powers under control. Season One episodes 1. Chase gets Superpowers(Elsa's debut) 2. Chase, the Werewolf(Fang's debut) 3. Everest meets Tundra 4. Frozened Over 5. Just a Snow Problem 6. Road Trips (Ranger's debut) 7. Pups and the Show-Off 8. Pups Save a Clinic 9. The Trainee Rescue 10. Marshall, the Vampire 11. Cone Head 12. Big Game 13. The Puppy Love Bug 14. Elsa's Five Nights at Freddy's 15. A Klutzy Case of Puppy Love 16. Tundra's Loose Tooth 17. Then There Came a Barking 18. Pups' Double Trouble 19. Spy Zoned (thank yous go to SSC for the idea) 20. Birthday Fever 21. Elsa On A Hunt 22. A Friend, A Laugh, A Walk In The Woods 23. Fire Secret Side Stories, Movies and Specials Movies: Chase's Nightmare of Swift Attacks, Chase's Icy Nightmare Specials: Icy Cases: The Movie Side Stories: Pups Get a New Member, Double Pups, Double Date Related Story Coming Soon! Season One Characters Andrew* Chase Crystalist Elsa Anna Fletcher Everest Hiro Icee Kailey Marshall Ruby Skye Tundra Rocky Ranger Rubble Smoky Ryder Cliffjumper Strongarm Zuma Smokescreen Angel (debuted in The Trainee Rescue) Med (debuted in A Klutzy Case of Puppy Love) Villians Steel (movie only) Ingrid Forte Allison Drake III Crawford Season 2 Episodes TBD Season 2 Characters The original seven PAWs (that includes Everest) Tundra Elsa Anna Mindy Cooper Cliffjumper Smoky Kailey Icee Angel Andrew Med Killion Smokescreen (some episodes only) Ranger (some episodes only) Hiro Emma Ruby Ryder (some episodes only) Veronica Ryder Blizzard (some episodes only) Igloo (some episodes only) Fletcher Ocean Sport Eagle Trivia *Elsa is the third pup in this series to have season-inspired powers, the first one being Crystalist and the second one being Icee *Everest later appears in the series *Chase wears a different collar in the series, a darker version of Zuma's collar, along with a gold star on his PupTag *Elsa is called Shasta in Frozened Over, as to not get mistaken for Elsa from Frozen *Everest appears in Everest meets Tundra and this is her first appearance in one of my fanfictions *In Chase, the Werewolf (5), it has three parts, making it longer than the other 4 parts *Make sure you guys click Pups Get a New Member then read Frozened Over, since Cliffjumper's in it *In Road Trips, a new member is introduced to the PAW Patrol. A Zookeeper pup named Ranger *In Cone Head Everest needs to wear a cone collar *Marshall has some feelings for Everest in Just a Snow Problem and in Cone Head. He may have a crush on her *Marshall gets turned into a Vampire in Marshall, the Vampire *Swift and Steel appear in the movie special, Chase's Nightmare of Swift Attacks and Swift is mentioned in Frozened Over *Hunkahunka from Lilo and Stitch the series makes her first appearance in The Puppy Love Bug *Ranger may have a crush on someone, but I need help of coming up with one *Cliffjumper, a character made by Moose513 will appear is Pups Get a New Member *There is a spinoff of this series. It's called Police Pup Missions *The second season is mostly focused on Chase, Elsa, Anna, Hiro, Cliffjumper, Rocky Tundra and Cliffjumper's brother, Smokescreen *In Season 2, Ruby and Marshall get injured and Moose513's OC, Ratchet has to take their place *In Season 2, WittleFuzzyPuppehs' OC, Mindy is gonna debut in one of the episodes Season 2 News *Ranger is only in some episodes along with Smokescreen *Blizzard makes his debut in most episodes *Elsa gets a new outfit look *Emma debuts *Here are some of the episodes: A Howling Past: Ruby's past keeps plaguing her with nightmares and Emma and Elsa need to help her overcome her fear of it One Bad Puppy: A new pup, Killion, is introduced to the PAW Patrol, and Emma is skeptical about him Gallery SkyeXRocky83.png|Playing in the snow from Frozened Over Rubble Everest 1.jpg|Before Ryder calls in Just a Snow Problem 640px-Image.jpg|Smart-Mouth in Pups' Double Trouble 640px-Image (2).jpg|Head Over Tail in Cone Head Red Deer.jpg|The deer that appeared in Big Game Steel.jpg|Meet our newest character, Steel! Sketch13221203.png|"PAW Partol, to the Lookout!" ~ Ryder in A Klutzy Case of Puppy Love Sketch132204557.png|Building a Snowman in Tundra's Loose Tooth Sketch294174839.png|Elsa's Season 2 outfit Ranger and Chase png.png|''"Whoops! Heh heh..sorry, Chase!"'' ~ Ranger in Pups Save a Clinic Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episode Category:Series Category:Seasons Category:Sequels Category:Works By Chandlerscout